The present invention relates generally to trailer hitches and, more particularly, to an arrangement of a plurality of selectable trailer hitches.
When a trailer is connected to a motor vehicle, the motor vehicle has a trailer hitch for connecting to the trailer. The trailer hitch is generally permanently mounted on the motor vehicle, and once mounted, is difficult to remove or replace. A problem can arise when a specific trailer requires a trailer hitch of a specific size which is not mounted on the motor vehicle. In response to this problem, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to providing a plurality of selectable trailer hitches that are mounted on the motor vehicle. In this respect, the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,652, 5,106,114, 5,322,313, and 5,351,982. More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,652 discloses an apparatus which has a plurality of trailer hitches, each of which is directly connected to a locking pin which projects from the bottom of a respective trailer hitch. As a result, when a different trailer hitch is to be selected, all of the trailer hitches must be lifted off of a base and rotated to present a different trailer hitch for connection to a trailer. It would be desirable, however, if it were not necessary to lift the trailer hitches off of a base plate to select another trailer hitch.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,114 discloses an arrangement of selectable trailer hitches which also includes a bulky pintle hook supported by the same base plate which supports the trailer hitches. The bulky pintle hook can obstruct rotation of the array of trailer hitches on the base plate. In this respect, it would be desirable if an array of selectable trailer hitches were provided which does not include a bulky object which inhibits rotation of a plate upon which a plurality of selectable trailer hitches are supported. It is further noted that in U.S. Pat. No. 5,106,114 the trailer hitches are not arrayed symmetrically around the axle on which the trailer hitch support plate rotates. However, it would be desirable if the trailer hitches were arrayed symmetrically around the support plate rotation axle.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,313 discloses a rotatable hitch-mounting plate that is not in full registration with an underlying base plate. More specifically, a selected trailer hitch extends out from a base plate, and the selected trailer hitch is not directly supported by an underlying portion of the base plate. For greater stability of support for a selected trailer hitch, it would be desirable if a selected trailer hitch were directly supported by an underlying portion of a base plate. It is further noted that U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,900 discloses a trailer hitch that is also not fully supported by an underlying portion of a base plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,982 disclosed a support plate for a plurality of trailer hitches that is supported on a base plate by a wedge relationship between the trailer hitch support plate and the base plate. To avoid the complexities in fashioning a wedge relationship between the trailer hitch support plate and the base plate, it would be desirable if a selectable trailer hitch apparatus were provided which has a flat planar relationship between the trailer hitch support plate and the base plate.
Still other features would be desirable in a selectable trailer hitch apparatus. For example, for a stable and strong attachment between a base plate and a vehicle attachment member, it would be desirable if such an attachment were a welded attachment.
Another observation is made with respect to above-mentioned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,044,652, 5,106,114, and 5,322,313. With each of the trailer hitches in these respective patents, a respective vehicle attachment member is substantially horizontal and fits into a respective trailer-hitch supporting bracket on a vehicle. A respective hitch is located on top of a respective vehicle attachment member. As a result, the respective hitch is located in substantially the same plane as the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle. Such an arrangement is satisfactory when the height of the portion of the trailer that is connected to the hitch is substantially the same height as the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle. However, there are many instances where the portion of the trailer that is connected to the hitch is substantially lower than the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle. In this respect, it would be desirable if a selectable trailer hitch apparatus were provided that is suitable for use in a situation where the portion of the trailer that is connected to the hitch is substantially lower than the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle.
Different trailers can have different heights with respect to portions of the trailers that are connected to a hitch. In this respect, it would be desirable if a selectable trailer hitch apparatus were provided that is adjustable for different trailers which have different heights with respect to the portions of the trailers that are connected to a hitch.
There are some trailers that have a portion of the trailer that is connected to the hitch that is lower than the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle. Conversely, there are other trailers that may have a portion of the trailer that is connected to the hitch that is higher than the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle. In this respect, it would be desirable is a selectable trailer hitch apparatus were provided which is adjustable for trailers that have connections to trailer-hitch supporting brackets on vehicles from positions both lower than and higher than the trailer-hitch supporting brackets on the vehicles.
It is noted that U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,982 discloses a selectable trailer hitch apparatus which is supported at a level higher than the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle. However, there is no provision for adjusting the height. Moreover, there is not disclosure that the selectable trailer hitch apparatus can be supported at a level lower than the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle.
As stated above, it would be desirable if a plurality of trailer hitches are arrayed symmetrically around the support plate rotation axle. Moreover, for ease of use, it would also be desirable if locking pin reception channels are also arrayed symmetrically around the support plate rotation axle.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use a plurality of selectable trailer hitches, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a selectable trailer hitch apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) wherein it is not necessary to lift the trailer hitches off of a base plate to select an alternate trailer hitch; (2) does not include a bulky object which inhibits rotation of a trailer hitch support plate; (3) includes plural trailer hitches arrayed symmetrically around the support plate rotation axle; (4) provides that a selected trailer hitch is directly supported by an underlying portion of a base plate; (5) provides a flat planar relationship between the trailer hitch support plate and the base plate; (6) provides a welded attachment between a base plate and a vehicle attachment member; (7) provides locking pin reception channels arrayed symmetrically around the support plate rotation axle; (8) is suitable for use in a situation where the portion of the trailer that is connected to the hitch is substantially lower than the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle; (9) is adjustable for different trailers which have different heights with respect to the portions of the trailers that are connected to a hitch; and (10) is adjustable for trailers that have connections to trailer-hitch supporting brackets on vehicles from positions both lower than and higher than the trailer-hitch supporting brackets on the vehicles. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique selectable trailer hitch apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.
To achieve the foregoing and other advantages, the present invention, briefly described, provides a selectable trailer hitch apparatus that includes a vehicle attachment member attached to the vehicle. With a first embodiment of the invention, the vehicle attachment member is a single, horizontal structure. A base plate is attached to the vehicle attachment member. The base plate is attached to the vehicle attachment member by a welded attachment. The base plate extends in a horizontal orientation and includes an axle reception channel. A hitch-supporting selector plate includes a top side and a bottom side, and a plurality of trailer hitches are connected to the top side of the hitch-supporting selector plate. The hitch-supporting selector plate is in registration with the base plate. An axle is connected to the bottom side of the hitch-supporting selector plate, and the axle is inserted into the axle reception channel. An axle retainer is connected to the axle for securing the axle in the axle reception channel. A selector plate lock is provided for locking the hitch-supporting selector plate in a selected position with respect to the base plate. The axle retainer includes a threaded end, and a lock nut is secured to the threaded end.
The selector plate lock includes a plurality of pin reception channels in the hitch-supporting selector plate, wherein each selector plate pin reception channel is associated with one of the trailer hitches. Three of the pin reception channels are arrayed around the axle at angular intervals of approximately one hundred twenty angular degrees. Three of the trailer hitches are arrayed around the axle at angular intervals of approximately one hundred twenty angular degrees. The pin reception channels are arrayed alternately between the trailer hitches at angular intervals of approximately sixty angular degrees. A pin reception channel is in the base plate. A lock pin includes a shaft portion and a head portion, and the shaft portion is insertable through a selected selector plate pin reception channel and the base plate pin reception channel when the selected selector plate pin reception channel and the base plate pin reception channel are placed in registration. A lock pin securing member retains the lock pin in a locking position with respect to the selected selector plate pin reception channel the base plate pin reception channel. The lock pin securing member is a cotter pin that is received in a cotter pin reception channel at a distal end of the lock pin shaft portion.
The vehicle attachment member includes a first end attached to the vehicle and includes a second end distal to the first end. The trailer hitches include a large size trailer hitch, an intermediate size trailer hitch, and a small size trailer hitch. The second end of the vehicle attachment member extends under the base plate pin reception channel and includes an attachment member axle reception channel for receiving the axle.
With a second embodiment of the invention, the vehicle attachment member includes a first horizontal hitch assembly support portion which supports the base plate. A riser support portion is connected to the first horizontal hitch assembly support portion, and a second horizontal hitch assembly support portion is connected to the riser support portion.
With a third embodiment of the invention, a slider sleeve is connected to a distal end of the first horizontal hitch assembly support portion. The slider sleeve jackets selected portions of the riser support portion. The slider sleeve includes first height lock pin reception channels. An array of second height lock pin reception channels is arrayed vertically along the riser support portion. A height lock pin is provided for reception in the first height lock pin reception channels and the second height lock pin reception channels when the first height lock pin reception channels and the second height lock pin reception channels are placed in registration for selecting a height adjustment between the first horizontal hitch assembly support portion and the second horizontal hitch assembly support portion. A lock pin securing member is connected to a distal end of the height lock pin.
The above brief description sets forth rather broadly the more important features of the present invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contributions to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will be for the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least three preferred embodiments of the invention in detail, it is understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of the construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood, that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for designing other structures, methods, and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which has all of the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such selectable trailer hitch apparatus available to the buying public.
Still yet a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which wherein it is not necessary to lift the trailer hitches off of a base plate to select an alternate trailer hitch.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus that does not include a bulky object which inhibits rotation of a trailer hitch support plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which includes plural trailer hitches arrayed symmetrically around the support plate rotation axle.
Even another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus that provides that a selected trailer hitch is directly supported by an underlying portion of a base plate.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which provides a flat planar relationship between the trailer hitch support plate and the base plate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus that provides a welded attachment between a base plate and a vehicle attachment member.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which provides locking pin reception channels arrayed symmetrically around the support plate rotation axle.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus that is suitable for use in a situation where the portion of the trailer that is connected to the hitch is substantially lower than the trailer-hitch supporting bracket on the vehicle.
Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus that is adjustable for different trailers which have different heights with respect to the portions of the trailers that are connected to a hitch.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved selectable trailer hitch apparatus which is adjustable for trailers that have connections to trailer-hitch supporting brackets on vehicles from positions both lower than and higher than the trailer-hitch supporting brackets on the vehicles.
These together with still other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.